the_republic_of_amasenenfandomcom-20200214-history
An Chluain Mhór
The state of An Chluain Mhór is one of the twelve states that makes up the The Republic of Amasenen Wiki, more info is still be collected about this region. History of An Chluain Mhór An Chluain Mhór is a beautiful archipelago state and the pearl of the western sea. It is composed of five main islands and numerous smaller islets, with its largest population centres being the capital city of An Bhuiríos and the city of An Mhaigh Íseal. They mostly use non-partisans to represent their interest on the national scale, however Dáil na Cluaine Móire is extremely diverse in the number of parties that have seats there. This is partly owed to the proportionally representative system and also partly because of divisions between the four traditional provinces of An Chluain Mhór which persist to this day. The linguistic and cultural diversity of the islands, which can come as a surprise even to visitors from the rest of Na Ceathrúna Nua, also contributes to this divide. Aside from the predominantly Gaelic(Irish, Scottish and Manx) speaking people inhabiting these islands, a number of Brythonic language communities, speaking Welsh, Breton, Cornish and an inter-Celtic trade language, have survived thanks to the former remoteness of An Chluain Mhór. The Dutch era of overseas expansion has also left its mark in the primarily Dutch-speaking region of Duiveloogeiland, whilst our shores also provided shelter for Asturians and Galicians who fled the Spanish region for fear of persecution there. Population The state of An Chluain Mhór has a population of 345,912 according to the last official census. This population is majority urbanised, with an over 75% urbanisation rate. The major population centres are as follows; * An Bhuiríos, with a majority Irish-speaking population and the capital of the state is located on the island of Inis Álainn with a population of 79,401 * An Mhaigh Íseal, with a majority Irish-speaking population located on the island of Inis Álainn with a population of 52,579 * Giethoorn, with a majority Dutch-speaking population located on the island of Duiveloogeiland with a population of 39,524 * Lannvowsedh, with a majority Cornish-speaking population located on the island of An Bes Pell with a population of 15,491 * Am Bàgh a Tuath, with a majority Scottish-speaking population located on the island of Eilean a' Cheò with a population of 14,317 * Baiona, with a majority Galician-speaking population located on the island of Illa de Fuga with a population of 13,956 * Cudillero, with a majority Asturian-speaking population located on the island of Illa de Fuga with a population of 11,537 * Hwlffordd, with a majority Welsh-speaking population located on the island of Pen y Môr with a population of 11,514 * An Cuan Ceilte, with a majority Irish-speaking population located on the island of Inis Álainn with a population of 7,593 * Gwitreg, with a majority Breton-speaking population located on the island of Pen y Môr with a population of 7,562 * Rhumsaa, with a majority Manx-speaking population located on the island of Yn Cholloo with a population of 7,309 This amounts to 260,783 people, or an urbanisation rate of just over 75 percent of the archipelago's population with the remaining 85,129, or rural living rate of just under 25 percent, which mainly consists of smaller towns and villages. Government A fifty-one seat legislature which passes legislation and rulings for the entire state and also represents its interests on the national scale. This legislature is officially known as Dáil na Cluaine Móire, translated as the Clonvorian Assembly in English, but colloquially known as the Dáil, even amongst the other languages spoken in the arcghipelago. Politics In previous elections, Clonvorians voted out the ruling Progressive-Socialist coalition, which was backed by the pro-Independence party and environmentalists in confidence and supply. These elections saw the centrist and agrarian Moderates consolidate their position as An Chluain Mhór's biggest party, and a big loss of five seats for the Socialists after controversial corporation tax proposals led it to lose its third party status to the Libertarians. The Moderates and Libertarians agreed upon a coalition alongside the Clonvorian Communitarian Party of Regions, a loose coalition of smaller parties that is particularly popular in parts of An Chluain Mhór where Irish is not the predominant language. The Environmentalists agreed to support the government in supply and confidence measures. The one other party represented on the state level is the right-wing Clonvorian Patriotic Union; considered an unacceptable coalition partner by progressives and moderates alike, it is subject to a cordon sanitaire and does not vote for or against candidates for An Chluain Mhór's leader. Languages Aside from the predominantly Gaelic(Irish, Scottish and Manx) speaking peoples inhabiting these islands, a number of Brythonic language communities, speaking Welsh, Breton, Cornish and an inter-Celtic trade language, have survived thanks to the former remoteness of An Chluain Mhór. The Dutch era of overseas expansion has also left its mark in the primarily Dutch-speaking region of Duiveloogeiland, whilst our shores also provided shelter for Asturians and Galicians who fled the Spanish region for fear of persecution there. Geography The four component counties are Inis Álainn and Eilean a' Cheo Yn Cholloo and Pen y Môr Duiveloogeiland and Illa de Fuga An Méar FadaCategory:State